Puck lights (so named because they often resemble hockey pucks in shape) have become increasingly popular as consumer products. These devices can be used, for example, to conveniently add a light source to small areas that are insufficiently lit by overhead lighting. In one example of a common application, a puck light is mounted to the underside of kitchen cabinet to provide lighting for a countertop. Puck lights and other compact lighting devices also can be used to provide accent lighting and to provide light in areas that may have no other light source, such as storage units and automobiles.
One example of a known puck light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,283 (Bohler). Bohler describes a puck light including light emitting diodes (LEDs) and an optical assembly that “focuses and disperses the LED output to a desired light contour” (abstract). The puck light of Bohler can be powered by a battery system (column 3, lines 9-12). As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,107 (Benensohn) discloses a hard-wired puck light including a “reflector [that] defines a dished cavity” and a “light transmissive cover” positioned over the reflector (abstract and FIG. 1).